The Visit
by mifuyu
Summary: [ShikaNeji oneshot]Shika visit Neji, and things unexpected happens XP Hiashi? Hinata? Why're you here? Warning: HinataOOC, HiashiOOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Though I really want to have Neji and Shika-kun... TT

Warning: Shounen-ai. ShikaNeji pairing. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: This is my first attempt for a Naruto fic, especially on my favorite pairing of ShikaNeji. Please be nice and R&R! XD I'm taking a break from my other stories. XP By the way, this is a oneshot. Maybe some Neji OOCness... and Shika OOCness. But I'll try to keep that out of the way. This takes place after the team went to retrieve Sasuke. FLUFF ROCK!

The Visit

Hyuuga Neji woke up due to the short yet loud knocking on his door.

_Nanda?_

The genius slowly sat up, and accidently banged his injured arm on the desk. He winced, but ignored the pain that is going up his spine.

"Come in, Shika. I know you're there." Nara Shikamaru opened the door and sat down beside Neji's bed.

"How're you doing?"

"Fine. How did the mission go?"

Neji looked at the puffy red eyes that were looking at the ground. By that one look, Neji already knew what happened. Neji raised his good arm and wrapped it around Shikamaru.

"Shika, it's alright. Don't worry about it. At least everybody came back out alive... Right?" Shika looked at Neji.

"Yes... But... I..." Shika hugged Neji tightly, making Neji wince in pain from the added pressure on his injured arm. Shika's head finding Neji's chest, breathing in his scent.

"How's your arm?"

"My whole body hurts everytime I move." Shika's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Shika quickly let go of Neji (A/N: remember that they are still hugging each other?).

"I thought you might want to stay in this position more." They were in a very..um... a... yeah... position. Neji was pressed against the wall while Shikamaru is on top of Neji.

Shika looked at Neji, his face blushing. Then he had an idea. He smirked, and captured Neji's mouth with his lips. It started as a small kiss, just lips to lips. Shika kissed Neji's ear, making him gasp. In a flash, Shika's tongue slid inside Neji's mouth. (A/N: I'm not going to describe their french kissing (blush))

_Knock knock._

They were too engrossed in the kiss to hear the door opening. There was a gasp, and Neji opened his eyes. There he saw his uncle, Hiashi, and Hinata.

Neji stared at them in shock. He quickly pushed Shikamaru off of him, and blushing a bright red, looked at his family.

Shikamaru looked at Neji, then looked at the direction Neji was staring at. He, too, blushed a bright red when he saw Neji's family looking at him, shock apparent on his face.

"O..Ohayo. Hiashi-sama. H-Hinata-sama." Crap. Now he sounds like Hinata.

"... Ohayo, Neji... And... This is...?" Hiashi looked at Neji, then at Shikamaru.

"O-Ohayo, N-Neji-nii-san. Oh-ohayo, Shikamaru-kun."

"Ah... You're from the Nara clan, are you not? Shikamaru-kun." Hiashi asked Shika.

"Um... Yes, I'm from the Nara clan. I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"I see. I hope that we're not interrupting anything."

"No... No you're not, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi smiled. He turned to face Shika.

"Sorry, but I would like to have a few words with my nephew."

Shika looked at Neji, who was still looking at his hands, the blush a little bit less red than before, but still visible. Shika nodded, and went out of the room.

Hiashi looked at the door. He sighed.

"How are you f-feeling, nii-san?" Feeling that it's better to look at them, Neji made eye contact with his family.

"I'm feeling better now, Hinata-sama. Thank you for asking." Neji gave a small smile to his cousin.

"Neji, I'm glad that you have finally found someone that you love. That young man might just be the right one for you. How long have you been dating?" Hiashi said, evilness can be heard in his voice.

"Hiashi...sama... We... dated sometime... before... the Chuunin Exams... On... my birthday..." Neji stuttered. _Crap crap crap._

"Ah... So, I guess you had a wonderful day, right?" Blushing a deep red, Neji nodded. _I shouldn't have said that. Shit. Fate's never on my side, huh?_

"I would like it if Shikamaru-kun and you don't do anything... sexual... in the public. By the way, you're just 13, right? You're all too young to be... sexually... active..." At this, the Hyuugas all blushed a deep red (A/N: is blushing contagious?)

"Back to the important matters at hand. How are you feeling now?"

"My whole body hurts when I move too much." Neji replied honestly. There's no point in lying, since that they'll be able to find out the truth anyways.

"Hm... I see. Well, we'll let you rest now. And don't do anything that will make your condition worse. Bye, Neji."

"Hai. Bye, Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama."

"Bye Neji-nii-san." They closed the door. Neji slowly got himself into a nice sleeping position when he heard the door open once again. He looked at the new comer and smiled.

"Hey, mind me sleeping with you? It's too troublesome to walk all the way back." With a yawn, Shikamaru slept beside Neji not letting him have a chance to say anything. Oh well, not like it mattered anyway.

"See you later, koi." Shikamaru kissed Neji on the lips before going to sleep. Neji smiled, and slept with him.

The End

Sorry it seemed so... weird. XD This is my first fic! What do you expect? Anyways, it'll be better if you review... XD


End file.
